World
Info Taken directly from the game. = World = Nation View The Nation View tells you the current state of the nation, and contains 4 panels: Nation Stats These are the vital stats of the fictional United States. Every one of these affects how the nation grows (or shrinks) at the end of the week. In addition, any red stats count towards a potential end-of-week constituent support penalty for ALL members of Congress. Red stats can also cause other stats to drop temporarily to 0 as long as the condition persists, despite their actual current value. The Cloutiest This is effectively a high-score list that shows living players with the most Clout. (Note, this only counts clout they have at that time, not lifetime clout.) Political Party Proportions This is a dynamically-generated graph that shows you a rough indication of the current makeup of Congress. Only players active in the last week are counted in the graph. The Hall Of Shame This is effectively a high-score list that shows dead players who earned the most Clout while alive. Binary Bills The Binary Bills page contains information that's primarily of gameplay use to higher-tier players, but is certainly interesting or potentially useful to know earlier in the game. It has 3 panels: Binary Bill Status This panel shows the current status of every Binary Bill in the game. Only a couple of these have a direct effect aside from whatever nation stats they changed upon passing. Those are Martial Law, Congressional Security and Restrict Access To Quiet Hill, ME. Martial Law gives every Congressperson and NPC VIP a decent base level of protection, even if they wouldn't have any otherwise. Martial Law also counts as a red stat at the end of the week, however. Congressional Security offers much less protection, but doesn't count as a red stats. Restrict Access To Quiet Hill, ME will actually restrict access to the named area in The Lobby. Relic Holders The Relic Holders panel shows who currently holds any relic in the game. Relics are unique items, and only one of each type can ever exist simultaneously. Relics have powerful stats, and are earned by playing for/against Binary Bills (hence their presence on this page). When you're on the winning side of a Binary Bill, you will have a chance to earn a relic based on the sum total of the strength of all your ability plays on that bill. Only one relic at maximum will be awarded per Binary Bill. Each relic you already hold reduces your chance of being awarded another relic. A relic will only have a chance of being awarded to the passing side if the bill passes with meaningful opposition. So don't try and trade Binary Bills back and forth with the other team, as it won't earn you any relics. Additionally: if you have a relic, you will only keep it if you remain an active player. Anyone inactive for a month or more that's holding a relic will lose it at end of day. Per-Party Binary Control This visualization demonstrates the current level of Binary Bill control that each party has, coded by their party color. Since each Binary Bill is supported/opposed by multiple parties, this view breaks that mess out into an easy-to-read format so you can tell how your party is doing in this department at a glance. If your party has any red-bordered empty rectangles, CT3+ players of that party will lose constituent support on a weekly basis per red-bordered rectangle. Fill the rectangles by passing Binary Bills that your party supports (anything you can introduce via normal bill introduction is supported by your party). VIPs The VIPs page will show you the status of people holding important elected offices in the ficticious US. It will also show you the current status of the monthly Speaker of the House election. The function of each elected position is as follows: President The President of the United States has a large impact on foreign relations, and will also veto bills based on their political affiliation. A vetoed bill is prevented from applying to the nation, and is returned to congress at a small fraction of its maximum value. Clout gain from the bill IS NOT REVERSED. That means that if you re-pass a vetoed bill, it's like gaining a bunch of Clout for free. This isn't really an easy thing to do, however, since vetoed bills tend to be hot targets for the opposition. Vice-President: The Vice-President has a large impact on foreign relations, and will also succeed the President should they somehow die or be removed from office. Speaker of the House The Speaker is the only player-held position on the VIP list. The powers this player has are as follows: End timed committees early, awarding a win to whichever side is currently in the lead. Clear all committees from a bill. Note that this only clears persistent type committees, not the effects from previous timed committees. Post stickies to the Global Post. Secretary of State: The Secretary of State has a large impact on foreign relations. Secretary of Defense The Secretary of Defense has a large impact on foreign relations. Attorney General The Attorney General has a chance to directly influence the outcome of every constitutional challenge that goes to The Supreme Court. This chance is based on the affiliation of the bill and The Attorney General. Supreme Court Justices Supreme Court Justices decide the outcome of Constitutional challenges. They are significantly less partisan in their voting than other office types. Their votes can also be heavily swayed by the interference of The Attorney General. World View In this section, you can see how the in-game US currently stacks up against other nations. The stats used for ranking countries were originally pulled from the CIA world factbook, but these stats change on a weekly basis along with the fictional US. These stats, such as GDP/debt ratio, public health, public happiness and others are fed into a ranking equation and the results are output in order from best to worst. Passing bills in-game will affect the stats of the in-game United States. These changes can accumulate over time and improve/worsen the nation relative to other nations. The overarching goal of the game is to improve the state of the nation. If this goal is ignored, the nation can end up in a bad enough state that EVERYONE loses the game and the game starts over with a wipe. This will not happen easily. -Published by "Noobish Elk" and or "xXwolfsteelXx" If you have any suggestions or improvements message me. Category:Clout: The Game